


Fanfiction rewritten for GerCan

by SapphireEighths



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (mostly), Bottom Germany (Hetalia), Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, OOC, cause who doesn't love that?, rewrites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEighths/pseuds/SapphireEighths
Summary: Fanfictions I found, rewritten for GerCan
Relationships: Canada & Germany (Hetalia), Canada/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	1. Faster, Canada!

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7517318/1/Faster "Faster" by Stripes93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew's bought a motorcycle and decides to take his boyfriend on a ride. While ridding, the Canadian finds out something new about Ludwig and is quick to take advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7517318/1/Faster   
> "Faster" by Stripes93

"Hey, Ludwig! Check this out!" Ludwig sighed and glanced to the open garage door where his boyfriend's voice floated in. Setting his book down and placing his reading glasses on top, the German stood up to see what his Canadian wanted this time.

"What is it, Matt-" His words faltered when he opened the door to find his lover leaning against a shiny, black motorcycle, his usual carefree smile on his face.

"Well, what do you think, Lutz?" Matthew asked, going over to his German to sling an arm around his shoulders. "I saw it for sale at a neighbor's house for half the price it's worth. He sold it to me for even cheaper after some bartering!" Glancing at Ludwig, the smile on Canada's face dropped. "Lutz...?" he asked slowly, seeing the glazed over look in his eyes. "Lutz, you okay?"

"Was..?" Ludwig said, heart beating fast within his chest at just the thought feeling the snarling beast between his legs, riding it hard and fast. "I-I'm fine..."

Matthew gave the German a disbelieving look before shaking it off. "Well, don't just stand there! Let's take it for a ride!" Canada grabbed Germany's hand and pulled him toward the bike, just barely noticing the jump in his pulse as they neared the motorcycle. Swinging a leg over the seat, Matthew grabbed the single helmet off the handle and handed it to Ludwig. "You wear it," His tone meant it was non-negotiable.

Placing the helmet on his head, Ludwig slowly lowered himself on the seat behind Canada, wrapping his arms around the older nation. "You sure you okay, Lutz? You're shaking." Putting the key into the ignition, the motorcycle roared to life underneath of them. Ludwig tightened his grip, trying to cease his shaking.

"I'm fi-"

"You're not scared are you?" Matthew asked, glancing to the blond behind him, smirking. Ludwig scowled gently, sitting up a little straighter.

"No, I'm not scared." He said indignantly, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. He was far from scared...

"If you say so..." The Canadian said, revving the bike. "Now hold on tight, 'cause I got a motorcycle license and am ready to see how fast this baby can go!" With an oddly shark like smile, Matthew revved the bike once more before taking off.

_Faster..._

Ludwig held onto Matthew as they rode off, the feeling of the motorcycle underneath of him making his blood pump faster.

_More..._

God, how he wished this helmet was off so he could feel the wind through his hair, for once not caring how disheveled his gold locks got. He just wanted more.

_Matthew please..._

"Matthew," Ludwig said, scooting closer into his companion's back and set his chin on the Canadian's shoulder. "C...could you go faster please?" He asked, feeling Matthew lean back into him.

"Faster it is," Ludwig could feel his face flush as he heard the change in his boyfriend's voice. Deeper, huskier, if that was even possible... _He couldn't know..._

The faster the motorcycle went, the faster Ludwig's heart pumped. The German tightened his grip around the white haired man as they made a sharp turn. "Matthew, where are we going?" He asked as Canada shifted just slightly, rubbing his back against Germany's front. The German's eyes widen as he felt the friction on his growing erection.

"You'll find out," Matthew replied, mischief lacing his voice. He shifted once more and Ludwig took in a sharp breath.

"Matthew," He breathed out, laying his forehead on the Canadian's back.

"Ja, Lutz?" Matthew said, taking another turn.

"Would you please stop moving?" Ludwig ground out, gently digging his nails into Matthew's abdomen.

"Maybe I will when you tell me why you never said anything about having a motorcycle fetish." Canada said, violet eyes glancing at his lover momentarily then back to the road.

"I don't have a motorcycle fetish." Germany told him before gasping again as Canada lifted up then slowly sat back down.

"You're lying," The older nation accused him, speeding up more.

"Would you stop doing that?" The German growled, glaring at his Canadian's back before an idea came to mind. _This helmet didn't cover his whole face..._

With a roughish smirk, Germany gently bit Canada in the junction between his shoulder and neck. Matthew gasped, swerving the bike to one side before righting it. "Ludwig," He growled, taking another turn.

"Now will you stop moving?" Ludwig asked, grunting as Matthew pressed back into him as much as he could. "I'll take that as a no..."

"Not until you say it. Say 'Süßer, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had a motorcycle fetish.'" Canada said, turning once more "And no more biting! Unless you want us to crash?" Germany growled, before slowly dragging his tongue over the bite he made. Matthew shuddered, taking in a stuttering breath. "You really don't value your life, do you?" The Canadian growled, slowing the bike down as the two neared an empty field, a large tree marking the beginning of it.

"Maybe I don't," Ludwig replied, gently sucking on his boyfriend's neck, tongue caressing the skin. Matthew swallowed loudly before finally stopping, practically hoping off the bike.

"Off the bike. Now..." He growled, watching as Germany got off of the motorcycle and took the helmet off.

Canada then grabbed Germany by the shirt and roughly pushed him against the tree, pressing their lips together. Together, the two slid down the trunk of the tree, tongue's wrestling for dominance as each tried their hardest to get the others shirt off with out breaking the kiss first. "You," Matthew growled, pulling back first, taking deep breaths as he pulled Ludwig's shirt over his head. "You...fucking tease..." They touched lips again, grinding their hips together.

Ludwig hissed as Matthew repaid him for the bite on his neck.

Matthew smirked, wrapping his legs around his brother's waist to flip them both over so he was on top. "Perhaps I'm a bad influence on you."

"I don't think anyone would agree..." Ludwig said, bucking his hips upward as Matthew grabbed the bulge in Ludwig's pants. "No one else sees this side of you..." Ludwig's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned quietly as Canada began to massage his now too tight pants.

"Now, before we start," Matthew purred, bending down to nip Ludwig's ear gently. "You still have to admit that you have a motorcycle fetish."

The German's already flushed face became redder and he groaned quietly. "Alright, fine...I have a motorcycle fetish." He finally admitted, the man atop him smiled then kissed his lips gently.

"And why didn't you tell your boyfriend?" Matthew asked, dragging kisses down his neck to his chest.

"Because I knew if I told you you'd-hng," Germany took a sharp breath as Canada grabbed a nipple in between his teeth, smirking. "You would have bought a motorcycle earlier. Probably with money we did-" The German sighed as his pants were undone, his erection partially free of their confines, still hidden within his boxers. "Didn't have." He finally finished.

"Well, it's too late now! We got one!" Matthew smiled, sliding a finger under the hem of Ludwig's boxers before pulling them down slowly. "And if you always react like this we may just have to ride around more often."

"It would probably lose it's spice after a while." Ludwig said, lifting his hips gently to help Matthew get his pants off.

"Mm, probably." The Canadian concurred, putting his fingers to the younger nation's lips. "Suck," He commanded, the German obediently took the digits into his mouth. Ludwig swirled his tongue around the fingers, lubricating each one with care. "And why don't you give me head more often?" Matthew asked, removing his fingers from Ludwig's mouth, a trail of saliva connecting. "You're so very good at it."

"You never ask." Ludwig said then gasped as a slick finger found it's way to his entrance.

"Should I ask or command?" Matthew questioned, gently prodding Ludwig's walls.

"Either/or." The younger nation said, squirming underneath the older.

Canada hummed as he added another finger and began to stretch the man's entrance. Ludwig arched his back, pressing himself down on the fingers.

"M-Matthew..." He moaned, then gasped as he felt a pleasurable jolt run up his spine. "There! Again!" He pleaded, sweat running down his neck as Canada once again hit the same spot, stars exploding in Germany's vision. Again and again, the Canadian abused the German's prostate with his fingers, leaving the younger nation a panting, sweaty mess, erection dribbling with pre-cum.

"Matthew, bitte..." Germany panted, grabbing Canada's wrist to stop him from plunging his fingers in again. "Please..." Matthew smirked, removed his fingers and licked the pad of each one.

"Mon amour, have I ever told you how sexy you look begging for me?" Matthew asked, standing up and gently placing a foot on Ludwig's stomach to keep him still as he took his shoes and pants off.

"Plenty of times, Süßer. Now please, hurry." Ludwig said, watching the man above him bend to take his shoes off.

"Impatient, are we?" Matthew asked, tossing the footwear away before placing himself between the German's legs. "I can cure that impatience," He whispered, dragging his teeth over Ludwig's ear. Slowly, he eased in, going slower than he would like from the lack of proper lubrication. "Relax, Lutz." Matthew whispered into Ludwig's neck, nuzzling him gently. Ludwig took a deep breath, letting himself relax into Canada's touch. "Good. Tell me when to move." The Canadian instructed, allowing the younger nation time to adjust, planting feather like kisses on his neck and chest. After a few more deep breaths, Ludwig grabbed Matthew's chin and gently brought their lips together.

"Move..." The German mumbled between the kiss. Gingerly, Canada eased himself back out then in again, closing his eyes and moaning at the heat and pleasure. They fell into a steady pace with Matthew pushing in and out while Ludwig bucked his hips in rhythm. Their pace became more and more frantic, and Ludwig wrapped his arms around Matthew to claw at his back.

"Schneller..." The younger panted out, lifting his hips before throwing his head back as he felt a familiar jolt run up his spine.

"Greedy..." Matthew growled, grabbing Ludwig's hips in order to pick up his pace.

The two continued on at their quickening pace, each beginning to feel a bubbling warmth within. "Hey, Ludwig? C-can I ask you a question?" Matthew suddenly said, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend's ear.

"Was?" Ludwig breathed out, dragging his fingers through Matthew's dark blonde hair and pulled gently.

"If I got you your, ah, own motorcycle could we st-start a motorcycle gang?" Matthew asked, then hissed softly as his hair was pulled a little harder.

"Matthew..." If it was possible for Ludwig to feel anything other than ecstasy, he would have rolled his eyes and sighed at the comment.

"Think of it," The Canadian said, digging himself deeper into the younger nation in retaliation of his hair being pulled, Germany cried out a little louder at the extra pressure. "Me and you, maybe Francis an-and Antonio, all riding motorcycles and-" Canada was cut off as Germany caught his bottom lip between his teeth gently before pulling him into a kiss.

"S-Sometimes... you t-talk t-too much." Ludwig informed him, bucking his hips upward as his prostate was hit once more.

Matthew growled, nibbling Ludwig's neck before snaking his hand down to the younger's unattended member, beginning to pump. "Hey, Lutz. Do me a favor." He whispered as the German writhed underneath him.

"J-ja, Matt?" Ludwig moaned, stars dancing in his vision once again.

"Cum for me," Matthew commanded, the German doing so, releasing between their sweat slicked bodies.

"Kanada~," Ludwig groaned as the older nation continued thrusting before he pulled out, releasing on the ground with a moan.

The Canadian finally rolled off the German, both men attempting to regain their breath while coming down from their high. "So," Matthew said, swinging his head over to kiss his boyfriend then sat up slowly. "Got any other fetishes I should know about?" He asked with a devilish smirk.


	2. Why so Cuckoo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having your lover burst out laughing when you're trying to seduce him with roleplay is embarrassing enough, but even more so if your lover is German. Matthew really shouldn't have mentioned the cuckoo clocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296568  
> "Going Cuckoo" by Artemis1000  
> 

"You were such a cocky little brat and now look at you, Deutsches Reich. You've been brought so low…" Matthew's lips curled into a cold smile. "Defeat suits you."

Ludwig gasped as the grip on his collar tightened sufficiently to become painful. Matthew had him pinned against the wall, using his full body weight to keep him in place. "You're delusional," he ground out between clenched teeth.

Matthew sized Ludwig up with disdain shining undisguised in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he sneered, "but I believe you were the delusional one, to think you could bring the world to its knees." He ran his free hand through Ludwig's hair in a mockery of a caress. "Poor deluded Germany, believing he could take on empires and come out on top…"

Ludwig inhaled as deeply as he could through his nose, nostrils flaring. "I…" He gulped. "I would appreciate it if you could take your hands off me, Kanada." His voice quavered, his demand was half-hearted at best.

"Why?" Matthew asked, with wide-eyed innocence. "Am I too close for comfort?"

Ludwig lowered his eyes even as his reddening cheeks betrayed him. "Be quiet."

"Ah. You seem to be under the impression that you can give me orders," Matthew murmured. His smirk widened. His hand trailed down from Ludwig's hair to his face, tracing the contours of his brows and his cheekbone, trailing down to his mouth. He rubbed his thumb over the lips, a narrow pale line that compressed further under his touch.

Ludwig turned his head to the side.

Canada nipped at the earlobe presented to him, causing Germany to stiffen under his touch. Matthew chuckled lowly. "You owe me," he whispered. "But I'm not unreasonable. I know you don't have the means to pay reparations yet." His lips trailed over the German's cheek to the corner of his mouth.

Ludwig swallowed hard.

"All I require is an act of good faith." Matthew released Ludwig's collar, smoothed it with an inopportune gentleness and cupped his chin to tilt his face gently back towards him. Their mouths met.

Ludwig's lips became soft and pliable under Matthew's, but a small frown continued to crease his forehead. "This is hardly appropr-"

Matthew silenced his protests with a kiss. "Don't be such a proud fool," he beckoned in a seductive whisper. "Would you truly rather _build cuckoo clocks_ when I offer you untold pleasures?"

Ludwig made a strangled noise.

Matthew frowned and pulled back to gaze critically at him.

"You mentioned the cuckoo clocks..." Ludwig snorted.

Matthew's eyebrow twitched in irritation. His entire body language shifted from one moment to the next, switching from a seducer's to one reminiscent of a wet cat. "It was a very serious matter, Ludwig!"

"Cuckoo clocks," Ludwig reiterated solemnly. His chest trembled with the force of his suppressed laughter.

"I was trying to prove a point!" Matthew insisted indignantly, even as his lips twitched.

That did it. A chuckle escaped Ludwig despite his most valiant efforts to hold them in, then another one.

Matthew buried his face against Ludwig's shoulder to stifle the sound of his own snickers.

Laughter bubbled up from Ludwig's chest, shaking his entire body as well as Matthew, who was still leaning against him.

"You picked a lousy time to develop a sense of humor!" Canada snapped.

Germany nuzzled Canada's dark blonde locks apologetically. "I'm sorry, Matthew," he said, still chuckling, "but when you talk about the cuckoo clocks…"

Matthew raised his face to shoot Ludwig a disgruntled look. "That was 90 years ago! Aren't you ever going to give it a rest?"

Ludwig's lips twitched. "Maybe I will, if you tell me what Francis did with all these cuckoo clocks. Prussia has a theory, but I find it rather disturbing."

"Do I even want to know…" Matthew interrupted himself. "No, I'm certain I don't want to hear it." He huffed. "And there is nothing that funny about cuckoo clocks anyway!"

"There is, when you know that I used to imagine France's face on them," Ludwig murmured. He blushed under Matthew's incredulous gaze. "It was 90 years ago and I loathed him!"

Matthew sniffed indignantly. "Thank you for telling me! I don't rub it in your face all the time that I used to hate you, do I?"

"Actually…" Ludwig fell silent at Matthew's wounded glare. He flushed again.

Canada heaved a melodramatic sigh. He wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. "Just promise me that you're never ever going to tell anyone what happened!"

"Why should I…?" Ludwig shook his head. "Let us continue where we left off," he suggested shyly.

"I like that idea," Matthew purred. The predatory smirk reappeared on his lips. "I believe I was just about to ravish you…"

"Just don't mention the cuckoo-"

Matthew cut him off with a kiss.


	3. Something bout my boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's just something special about Germany and how easily his stoic demeanor falls at the hands of Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9574180/1/Something-Special  
> "Something Special" by DreamerScarletNights

There's just something special about Germany.

Something amazing.

His public face is one of hard stoicism, of unyielding leadership. His stature tall, intimidating, further accentuated by cold, ice blue eyes that freeze even the most heated stares. Eyes that only melt into pools of depthless blue skies for select few and for select amounts of time. These times are, of course, monitored closely by the man himself, unbending even for his boyfriend's cheeky smirk. What a companion to have. In public.

_ Canada smirked at the breathless blonde's pleading eyes as they looked up at him. _

Germany's private face however, was overcome by Canada. Matthew controlled him, gave him the orders, and thoroughly  _ owned  _ him. Germany's icy eyes always melted with his rough touch and the words whispered in his ear while being teased day after day. Something about Canada made Germany want to rush home and end up handcuffed to his wrought iron bedpost, spanked until he went numb, and even catered to Canada's deepest sexual desires. Maybe it was the way Canada's violet eyes lit up as the German obeyed the older nation's commands.

" _ Yes you can stop now. But get on your hands and knees." the voice laced with a slightly boozed up Canadian accent commanded. Germany hesitated but removed his mouth from his partner's twitching, dripping manhood and compiled. Matthew grinned at the sight before him. Ludwig looked back and blushed as he felt a hand massage then dig into the skin of his hip. Usually, and Germany had figured out a pattern to this, there was more in store for that hand. "You're so obedient, mon amour. Such a good boy. Would you like a reward for obeying me like you should?" _

Maybe it was how agonizing the waiting was. To make up for being slightly more drunk than Canada had anticipated, Germany would get "rewards". There was nothing like being "rewarded" that got Ludwig off more. Matthew knew it too, knew it far too well.

_ The younger nation moaned at the first crack of Matthew's hand and continued to moan at the deep laugh that followed. The arduous hand massaged the now pinkish skin of the German's sweet, tight ass. The second smack was swift and Ludwig flinched out of surprise before crying out as the third one came faster and much harder than the previous two. Matthew continued chuckling as he spanked his horny German into submission again. _

" _ I hope- You don't- Forget- Who's- In charge here! Hmm Germany?" Canada used each break to swipe his hand onto the red, warm skin. Germany cried and moaned as his injured cheek was grabbed and squeezed beyond the point of pleasure. "Well? Do I need to teach you a lesson about who's in charge?" _

Germany thoroughly enjoyed the "lessons" too, maybe not the bruised flesh and the awful, painful sex limp the next day, but Canada could definitely tap into his best BDSM and SnM fantasies if he tried. When Ludwig needed these "lessons", Matthew definitely tried hard.

Germany also liked to take the safe route too. He had taken both many times. The safe route may not be as exciting in a fantasy setting, but seeing Canada's satisfied smile as Germany gained a small fraction of wisely used power was exciting too. The German could forfeit a bit of his pride for that power. After all, it was still worth it. Ludwig would give anything to Matthew in these desperate times of unrestrainable lust and want.

" _ Nein! Please…You're in charge, Meister…" Ludwig ducked his head to the side but Matthew snaked around his body to see the blushing face the German was trying to hide. Germany gasped and arched back into the warm body behind him as his aching cock was stroked for the first time since Canada had banned it. Matthew lightly licked and blew on the shell of Ludwig's ear causing the man to shudder in anticipation. _

" _ Good. I'm going to lay back, relax, and let you take control for a bit. Don't touch your cock; I'll know if you do." Matthew let his eyes drift close as Ludwig positioned himself over the Canadian's hard-on. Germany slowly lowered himself onto it, tears springing from normally dry eyes. Canada loved how tight Germany was, and Ludwig made sure he pleased the man the best he could and leave himself unstretched. Matthew groaned as he felt himself surrounded by the warmth of Ludwig's nearly virgin tight hole. _

_ The thin layer of saliva from previous activities was what kept Germany from crying as he lifted himself up and slammed himself back down onto the cock of the man he adored so much. Shiny sky blue puddles looked towards the chipped, off white ceiling, as the swollen head of his lover's cock pressed hard into his prostate. A high pitched cry warbled as Germany ground his hips in a frenzy of pleasure. Matthew purred as Ludwig clawed the edge of the couch with one hand and tried his best not to grip his leaking, neglected cock with the other. That hand instead occupied his inner, upper thigh to the point where the skin had begun to bruise. _

" _ Wonderful. Oh…how wonderful you look my dearest little German. Seeing you, my bitch, my slave, moaning for me, crying out for me…Such a good boy. You've done enough for today my sweet." Ludwig's moan, already higher than regular in pitch, grew even sharper and breathier as Matthew's warm hand closed around the swollen flesh of Germany's dick and finished him off. The German's back arched again as his Canadian stroked him, both with his hand and his dick, to the most blissful, decadent orgasm he could ever imagine having with anyone. _

" _ Oh yes, Germany! Come for me, my pet!" _

Or maybe, just maybe, it was the way Matthew handled everything afterwards. Not that Ludwig would ever admit to cuddling with Matthew, tucked under his arm and blushing at the small, lewd comments Canada made while doing something as innocent as kissing Germany's forehead.

Ludwig would admit to one thing though. The special words that came from Matthew's mouth were only things he could get away with, even after drinking. Maybe there was something special about Canada as well.

_ "Je t'aime, Allemange." _

"… _ mhm… Ich liebe dich auch, Kanada…" _

" _ Say, how about handcuffs…A flogger, oh, and a riding crop? Better work on being bad for next time." Matthew snickered; Ludwig rolled his eyes but absorbed the idea for next time. _

As long as it was Canada, there would always be a next time. And it would always be just as bittersweet, sexy, and inviting as it was the last time. Behind his public face, he didn't show it, but he was the exact same person, just with a mask on. Some people can see past the mask into sky blue pools of genuine emotion. When one knows every part of a mask and how to crack it by the wearer's will, it reveals something special.


	4. What is this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy. Canada has never felt that emotion before. Now he has and he wants to change. Change into someone confident and lust-worthy. Change to make Germany love him. A slightly darker Matthew emerges to make his move. For Ludwig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6903943/1/I-Jealousy  
> "I, Jealousy" by RedPineappleDancingAtNoon

"Are you ready?" a gruff voice whispered in Canada's ear.

His eyes widened. Thoughts of digging into his pancakes were all but replaced with the image of the person standing behind him. An image that sent shivers pulsating through his core.

"R-r-ready for what?" Canada squeaked, finding himself frozen in his seat.

A pair of ice cold hands released their firm grip on his shoulders, only to slide forwards to dive into Matthew's collar and rest on the top of his chest.

"I'm taking your vital regions."

Canada yelped something unintelligible as a deep shade of crimson spread over his face.

"Hmm, well, if you seem willing..." Prussia grinned, leaning in close. Canada felt the prick of tiny goose-bumbs on his neck, as Prussia's cold breath smoothed over his skin.

"W-what? No! No-no-no! I'm not willing! I'm not willing at all!" Matthew shouted, waving his arms randomly, attempting to ward off this unwanted attention. But of course, this was Gilbert and it wasn't working. And he knew it.

Gilbert grinned at Matthew's reaction, reminiscent of a scarecrow scaring away crows in a farmer's field. Allowing a moment to pass for his hilarity, Prussia removed his hands and, gripping the back of the chair, pulled it round. The chair creaked in complaint as Canada came face to face with the albino.

"Ah! Germany-!" He was cut off as Gilbert covered his mouth with his hand and grinned wickedly.

"Uh-uh, Matthew," he said, leaning close again. "I'm only interested in playing with you right now, verstehen?" His demonic red eyes glimmered greedily. "Ludwig will have to wait his turn."

Matthew's squeaking objections came in muffled bursts. As Gilbert raised an eyebrow in amusement, Matthew conceded to silence. Fate was fate. Thinking over Prussia's history, hardly anyone had escaped his advances. Moving his hand, Gilbert gripped Matthew's chin and hovered dangerously over his lips.

"Hmm... I like the face you're making right now, it-"

"And I like the face you're making right now."

"Huh?" Smash! Eyes rolling, Prussia fell onto his knees and then to the ground, each movement like an individual domino tumbling down and catching the next piece.

With a deep blush still residing on his face, Matthew looked from Gilbert's unconscious body to Ludwig standing over him, broad and tall, sparkling azure eyes rolling towards the ceiling in disbelief. In his hand was the biggest metal spoon Matthew had ever laid eyes on.

"Ups!" Germany poked Prussia with the tip of his boot. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard..."

"I-I-Is he dead?"

Ludwig looked over to Matthew who had brought his legs up onto the chair and wrapped his arms around them.

Pulling a concerned face, he poked Prussia again with his boot. This time a strained moan emitted from the albino's mouth as Germany prodded his chest a second time. He was alive – thank God! - but he didn't wake up. "No. Just unconscious."

Suddenly, Gilbert sat up and grappled Ludwig as the latter stooped down. The metal spoon clanked loudly as it hit the floor. Matthew watched in bewilderment. Crash! Within seconds, they were both on the floor clutching their aching head and jaw. Gilbert blinked wildly in an attempt to stabilize the world, which kept sliding to the left. He focused on Ludwig's awkward expression... as he all but straddled Gilbert.

"Hn. Just an excuse to get into position, eh, Ludwig?" Prussia grinned, a wicked glint passing over his eyes. He chuckled at the awkwardness. "I don't like being on the receiving end, bruder. You should know I'm always on top."

Canada felt his face drop. As he realized the feeling spreading over and through him, he was glad he was still hugging his knees tightly, hiding his embarrassed expression and... his jealousy. He'd never felt this emotion before. Ever. In all his history, he had never felt hot and cold, angry and sad, embarrassed and confused all simultaneously. As he watched Prussia pucker his lips in a kissing motion, sparking off a short grappling fight as Prussia tried to hug Germany and Germany tried to push Prussia away, Canada felt his face tense and brow furrow. Is this what Germany likes...?

Red-faced, Ludwig jumped up and away from Gilbert who was still chuckling like a mad man on the floor, leading him to wonder if he had damaged his brother's brain.

Bang! The brothers stopped to turn and stare at the door. Realization setting in, Germany looked from the empty chair, to the stack of pancakes left cold and almost untouched.

"Kanada?"

Prussia got up and stood by his brother's side, slapping him on the back. "You've got him well trained to leave the room when things are going down. Well, up, if you-"

"Oh... Go annoy Roderich or something, Gilbert."

Prussia made a face. "Dear Lord, are you seriously upset by this?" Germany shot him a look that relayed exactly what he thought of his brother right now. "Honestly, I can't believe you are- Hey! You know what, that's not a bad idea about Austria!" The albino, suddenly forgetting the situation at hand, started grinning again, his mind already plotting wild and probably disturbing schemes. "And he's got visitors today – of course, that's a brilliant idea!" Germany rolled his eyes to the ceiling. What on earth have I unleashed?

Ludwig followed his very excited brother out into the corridor. With an evil look painted over his face, Gilbert was soon hurrying out of the house to locate Roderich and... Ludwig sighed... ‘take his vital regions.’ Again.

Shaking his head, Germany turned his back on the front door and started up the stairs. Eventually, he found himself outside the guest bedroom, in which Canada had been occupying. He pressed his ear against the smooth wooden panels of the door. Nothing. Taking a breath, he knocked twice. After a pause, he raised his fist to knock again. With a creek, the door opened a few inches and Canada’s darkened face filled the gap.

"Matthew..."

"Has he gone?"

Ludwig blinked. The 'he' had left Matthew's lips with almost venomous emphasis. It was uncommon for him to speak like that. In fact, the last time he had expressed virulent thoughts had been on the battlefields of World War II, and they were directed at Ludwig himself.

"Who, Gilbert? Yeah, he's gone."

Germany bit his lip awkwardly as he considered what to ask him. Canada just stared at him. It was almost unnerving how he just surveyed him like that. His usual carefree glint was absent from his amethyst-like eyes, replaced with something unfamiliar, something dark. Germany opened and closed his mouth, unable to voice the questions buzzing around his head.

"Ludwig... " Matthew said slowly, raising his right hand to rest on Germany's chest. "Do you prefer... Gilbert...?"

A slight blush covered his face as he stared down at the timid man, who was shuffling from foot to foot, nervously waiting for an answer.

"Preußen ist mein Bruder, Kanada. Und du bist-"

"I am what?" Canada said quietly, looking up again. What am I to you, Germany? Just a friend?

Ludwig placed his broad hands on Matthew's shoulders. "What's this about, Kanada?"

Matthew bit his lip as he ignored the rising temptation to run away or grin and pretend it was nothing... This was it. Ludwig didn't want someone who would run away. Ludwig wanted someone to take charge. Matthew could be that guy. He wanted to be that guy.

His lips crashed against Germany's within seconds of Canada's internal decision. The German's eyes widened as the Canadian continued to kiss him and proceeded to wrap his arms around the slightly taller man's neck.

"M-Matthew-"

Ludwig found himself in an awkward position, caught between naturally kissing Matthew back and pushing him away in order to question- Canada removed his arms from Germany's neck to push him back against the corridor wall. The wall was cold against Ludwig's back, but Matthew's behaviour alone was enough to send shivers down his spine. Within seconds, their lips met again. This time harder, deeper, as Matthew's tongue finally invaded Ludwig's mouth.

Keeping his hands on either side of Germany, trapping him where he stood, Canada pulled away, panting for breath. The slight blush that had colored Germany's face before had morphed into a deep, strawberry-colored shade of red, the thought suddenly hitting him that his tongue had been in Canada's mouth almost as much as vice-versa. Matthew leaned in and started planting light kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

This darker, forceful Matthew was far from his true self but... it was far from unpleasant. _In fact,_ Ludwig thought, sending another chill down his spine, _this was almost... almost erotic-_

"Je t’aime, Ludwig. Et je veux que tu m’aimes aussi."

The words formed as a slow whisper. They were so forceful, it sounded more like a statement than what should have been a question. Germany had seen Canada's lips move, but he could scarcely believe he'd heard those words. For a moment, he wasn't sure if Matthew had actually said anything, everything being something of a twisted fantasy but, as Canada started unclothing him, placing a kiss on his warm, naked skin for every button he unfastened, threatening to break his control over his body’s reactions every time he felt those small, soft lips, he knew this was real. He found himself begging for this to not be a dream. This was a fantasy all right, but one Ludwig wanted to experience more than anything. _Oh, please. Please let this be real._

Matthew paused as Ludwig's shirt floated open and, threading his fingers through Germany's belt loops, leaned against the other’s muscular chest to look up at him with large, hungry eyes.

"You're going to have to tell me what you want me to do, Germany, or I shall never please you."

So forceful... Canada's confident voice made his stomach tie in knots in anticipation, but also at the prospect of telling the slightly smaller man exactly what he wanted before receiving it. It had occurred to Germany that Canada had never done this before, but he had not expected in a billion years for Matthew to acknowledge it and still continue playing with him.

Ludwig pulled back slightly and smiled down at him. He let his fingers softly comb back Matthew's thick hair. "You know I love your usual self, Matthew? You don't have to do this to... you know..."

Canada looked up, a loving glimmer sparkled in his eyes for just a second, before a darker shade saturated them again. _I enjoyed getting this far; I'm not going to throw this all away now._ Matthew didn't realize it immediately, but he was enjoying this way more than he should. The mere thoughts of dominating the German made him ache inside. And, from the feel of it, the feeling was mutual with Germany. Ludwig wanted this as much as Matthew.

Matthew leant closer, his tongue following the curve of Ludwig's collarbone, travelling up his neck to tease his lips. "Too late," he whispered in the other’s ear.

Germany opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak for a second as he melted against Canada's will and attempted to force down the pleasurable moan that crept from his voice box and rested tauntingly on his tongue. This reaction didn't go unnoticed, however, as Matthew grinned at him, deciding there and then to push a step further. Agonisingly slowly, he undid Ludwig's belt.

"Are you going... to take my vital... regions?" Germany asked between gasps, as Canada pressed on him lightly.

"That was the plan," Matthew muttered. "Ludwig." A smile pulled at Germany's mouth as Canada spoke his name. He loved it when Canada said his name.

Threading his fingers back through Germany's belt loops, he looked up into his favorite pair of shining blue irises. Canada smiled mischievously as he pulled Germany towards him, enjoying how their bodies felt against each other, before leading him backwards into his bedroom.

"Are you ready, Ludwig?"


	5. Get on the desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany isn't very experienced, but who said that was a bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9602571/1/Desks  
> "Desks" by Bag Of Badgers

Canada knows how this started.

He'd gone into Ludwig's study just to have a little chat, and then he'd kissed him because, well, he was right there and why not? So then Matthew had kissed him some more, because you really couldn't kiss Ludwig just once, if you did it just right, he'd go sort of melty and that took a few- some- a lot of tries to make sure he'd got it completely right, but it was great. Except if Ludwig returned the kisses right, then Matthew would go a little wobbly too, and since this had happened, Canada had ended up sitting on Germany's desk. And had noticed that Ludwig looked really good with his thin-rimmed reading glasses on.

_Really_ good.

So one thing had led to another, and Matthew might just have used his ‘Super Persuasion Powers’ (also known as puppy-dog eyes and a very thorough knowledge of Ludwig's weak points when it came to this), and, well. Here they are.

And here, Matthew thinks, insofar as he can when Ludwig does _that_ with his tongue, is not a bad place to be at all.

Here is Canada on the desk, trousers around one ankle and legs apart with Germany between them. His hands were on Matthew's thighs and his hair was dishevelled from Canada's fingers running through the strands, and his mouth - _oh Lord, his mouth_ \- which Matthew can't help but buck into shallowly, is wrapped around his cock. It's a good mouth. If inexperienced.

But that is kind of the point. Canada knows from Francis's and Alfred's and Gilbert's stories that there are people out there who could do this with a good deal more finesse and possibly a little less teeth, but they wouldn't be Ludwig. They wouldn't be Ludwig, on his knees before Matthew. He wouldn't trade Ludwig's tentative licks and sucks for the whole world, nor would he trade the way Germany’s azure gaze travels up to Canada's face for reassurance that he's doing this right, reassurance that Matthew gives with his hands in Ludwig's hair and his gasps and smiles, or the way he bobs his head shyly and makes quiet sounds in the back of his throat. Ludwig’s hands are warm on Matthew's thighs, not callused any longer, and his thumbs rub circles into the skin, and then he hollows his flushed cheeks and sucks-

"OhgodLudwig!" Matthew tightens his fingers in Ludwig's hair and pulls forward, nearly involuntarily, and Ludwig sputters a little and oh no, he hadn't meant to do that… Germany gets nervous when Canada does that sort of thing if they haven't talked about it beforehand, and he breathlessly says "Sorry."

Pulling his mouth away, Ludwig says "No— no, it's okay," and Matthew barely has time to reply before Ludwig dips his head back down and opens his mouth again. Canada can't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. Ludwig's lips and tongue are sliding along his length, his glasses are beginning to slip down his nose, and his broad shoulders relax a little. Bringing a hand hesitantly to wrap around at the base, Ludwig bobs his head again and Matthew can't keep himself from trembling as Ludwig hums just a little.

It's so difficult not to buck into Ludwig's mouth. It's just so warm and wet, and the way his damp, swollen lips part and his eyes flick up to Matthew's face behind those glasses with his flushed cheeks is enough to keep Matthew awake at night. Never mind what his hand and his tongue and his mouth in general are doing, and he gives in and twitches his hips forwards with his hands in Ludwig's hair, which is thoroughly messed up by now, and sighs happily.

Matthew might just have pulled Ludwig forward a bit too much, though, and the German’s eyes widen and he makes a surprised sound that vibrates right through Matthew. The Canadian vaguely registers that Ludwig is pulling back and his tongue drags and _oh wow-_

-Matthew cums with a short gasp and in the seconds it takes for his head to clear he realizes that there's something on Ludwig's face, thick and pale, with drops of it on his glasses and _oh no_ he hadn't meant to do that at all, but Ludwig doesn't look disgusted, just alarmed, so maybe it's okay?

Oh, he hopes it's okay… Because really the blush and the surprise and the cum all add up to something wonderful.

Ludwig coughs a little and shifts and then, his blush intensifying and studiously not quite looking at Matthew, drags his index and middle fingers through the cum on his cheek and slips them into his mouth, eyes darting up as if to ask ‘am I doing this right?’ and Matthew nods yes.

And then he takes his fingers out and says "Actually, it doesn't really, um, taste that good..." and stares at the floor, as Matthew replies "It's okay" and hands Ludwig some tissues instead, sliding off the desk and onto his knees so they're face-to-face.

"Thanks," he chirps, placing a hand on Ludwig's bicep. "Um, and you didn't mind about the—" -Matthew gestures vaguely at Ludwig's face- "—did you?"

Ludwig grins a bit and shakes his head, crumpling the tissue.

Hugging him very enthusiastically, Canada squeaks "Great!" and then glances down between them and says "Uh, and do you want to get on the desk now?", making very sure to lick his lips the tiniest bit, and Germany flushes all over again.


	6. Familiar Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since they've last done this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9651617/1/Familiarity  
> "Familiarity" by Bag Of Badgers

Germany is a regimented person.

He knows this, and he is working on it, but decades of habit are hard to shake and it is convenient for work, after all. It means he gets his job done, turns in the reports, everything on time, everything in its place.

Sometimes, though…

Sometimes, he doesn't want to be regimented. To have to be in control. To work alone. To be unable to trust too deeply in others. To be Germany at all.

And he knows sometimes Canada wants nothing more than to be given control, to be really truly together with someone, not working, not allied, but together for reasons that have nothing to do with politics, never have and never will.

So then Germany is just Ludwig and Canada is just Matthew and they do not have to worry about public relations or policies or tariffs, about any of it.

This is one of those times.

Ludwig came to Matthew's house in Vancouver early this afternoon, and since they hadn't really seen each other in a month, he was stressed. Matthew had invited him, and he'd brought up the idea of what they were about to do—five minutes ago, actually, and Ludwig had stammered and sidetracked himself through the request as he always did.

Matthew smiles at him, absently stirring the soup cooking on the stove, and chirps "All right! Is after dinner okay?"

"I—yes." Ludwig clears his throat a little, shifting. "And, um, the safe—"

"Maybe we could color-code for the safeword?" How does Matthew talk about these things so nonchalantly, like—like this is no different than what they could eat?

Maybe for him, it is, and Ludwig envies that attribute just a little.

Soon enough, they are eating dinner, and Matthew scoots his chair over to the side of Ludwig's while they sit around the small table and leans into his side as he eats. Occasionally his foot slides up Ludwig's leg, albeit a little clumsily, since playing footsie has never quite been Matthew's strong point. After about the fifth time Matthew does this, Ludwig glares at him, although he knows quite well that glaring doesn't seem to work on Matthew and the Canadian just smiles and slips his arm around Ludwig's back.

A few moments later, Ludwig returns the motion.

Matthew twists around enough to crane up and kiss him on the cheek, grinning that soft, wide grin of his, and says "Are you done?"

"Mostly, yes," but Ludwig can't continue because Matthew has swung himself out of his chair and onto Ludwig's lap—how is he so agile in matters like this?—and sits nose-to-nose, lips mere inches from Ludwig's own.

And then they're not, they're against his and they’re soft and warm and his mouth tastes of the meal Canada had made earlier and Ludwig sighs, they're right, that's what they are. They're right, Matthew's kisses are always right. Even when they're in public and kissing while one of their bosses is in the same building, which is still a little off for Ludwig, but they're secure and undemanding and don't push or pressure or force. Instead, his lips move gently, nudging Ludwig's mouth to open, as one slender hand cradles Ludwig's jawbone and the other rests at the back of his neck. Ludwig wraps his own arms around Matthew, almost forgetting for a second that they haven't done the dishes and—and he can't think of other objections right now, he's been stressed out lately and sorely missed these moments, the quiet and soft and sweet of Matthew kissing him.

Matthew pulls back, barely, still so close that Ludwig can feel his every breath, and says "I missed you," so quietly Ludwig's not entirely sure if he heard it.

He answers anyway. "I missed you, too."

"Mm. Missed doing this," and Matthew kisses him again, pressing himself so close Ludwig can feel his heartbeat through their shirts, and he knows he's beginning to blush but he doesn't care that much, and after so long together the little voice that says _stop it, you're being indecent_ has nearly gone away, and Ludwig kisses Matthew back and grips his shirt.

Eventually (a little part of his mind says _far too soon_ ), they pull away, and Matthew mutters "Not going to suggest cleaning up?"

"Well, if you insist." Ludwig makes as if to get up, and Matthew half-laughs and doesn't move an inch from Ludwig's lap but Ludwig honestly doesn't mind at all, a month is far too long even though they have Skype, and he's moved one hand up to the back of Matthew's head, soft, curly hair tousling beneath his fingers. Leaning in close again, Matthew nips at Ludwig's lips, and one hand moves from his neck to begin toying with the buttons on Ludwig's shirt.

Ludwig is not one to lose track of time, but he begins to as the kisses become slower and deeper, more fervent, and the hand in his hair begins to pull, and Matthew straddles Ludwig in the not-very-comfortable chair and rolls his hips flat against Ludwig's.

"I think—" Matthew says breathily, lowly, just as Ludwig says "Bed?", and Matthew nods—his eyes are clear, a deep violet, and they shine a little as they meet Ludwig's, and sometimes it's hard to believe anyone could look at him like that—and slips off him, taking Ludwig's broad hand in his soft ones, and they hurry up the narrow stairs into the bedroom. By the time they're there, Matthew's got Ludwig's shirt half undone and Ludwig has thoroughly mussed Matthew's hair as they stumble into the bedroom, Matthew giggling and Ludwig smiling.

A little bit of his ever-present nervousness has reentered the equation, as it clicks in Ludwig's mind that they're really doing this, they're really going to go through with it—

—Matthew quite literally leaps into his arms, knocking them both back onto the bed, and, almost as soon as Ludwig registers the change, Matthew's mouth is back against his own, all familiar, longed-for insistence and the beginnings of bites, sloppy and fervent and God has Ludwig missed this. Fingers slip underneath the hem of Ludwig's shirt, and Matthew is making the little "mm" noises so familiar to Ludwig even when he hasn't heard them for far too long, and then Ludwig's shirt is off—somehow, Matthew has a hidden talent for not only stripping himself, but others—and Matthew's fingers are around his wrists, holding them down as thumbs brush the insides of Ludwig's palms.

The thing about this is, Ludwig could break away. Any time he wanted, he could pull away from Matthew easily—so easily—and roll them over, be the one pinning Matthew, completely take control. He could.

But he won't. Ludwig doesn't pull away from the slender, strong fingers holding him, the hot, smiling mouth seeking his out, the warm, willowy body pinning him down, because the point is that he doesn't have control, that he doesn't have to. That even though he doesn't, it's still okay.

As quickly as Matthew was on him, he's off him, rolling to the side, although not before he rolls his hips one last time. Matthew begins to rifle through the bedside drawers, and Ludwig props himself up on his elbows to watch. He mumbles to himself as he searches, "No—no, I think it was here—where did I put them—?"

He's nearly falling off the bed, and Ludwig places a preemptive hand on his ankle, watching the twist and curve of Matthew's back as he digs around in the bottom drawer and eventually emerges victorious, beaming.

"Uh—okay, I've got the blindfold, a gag, and some ties—um, can we not use the gag, though?" Matthew looks up at Ludwig through his long, dark eyelashes. "It's too hard to kiss you when you're wearing it."

"All right."

Matthew flings the gag over his shoulder and Ludwig feels a momentary twinge of _go put that back in its proper place_ but it's extremely difficult to act on when Matthew is back on top of him and enthusiastically demonstrating just what is so hard to do when Ludwig is gagged, which seems to involve heated and ardent applications of tongue. Ludwig isn't sure who exactly it is that rolls them over, but it happens and Ludwig is lying on Matthew, whose hands move from his chest to slide down his back and into his pants and squeeze—

—Ludwig makes a noise that is _not_ a squeak thank you very much. Matthew's hands stay on Ludwig's backside, and he chirps "You make really cute noises, you know?"

"I don't."

Matthew cocks an eyebrow, smiling beatifically, and gooses him again. "Yeah, you do!" He wiggles underneath Ludwig, pressing himself closer, and Ludwig decides not to argue the point further because Matthew just did a thing with his hips and yes if he'd do that again please. They roll again, Matthew seems a little indecisive about how exactly he wants to do this, and—

—only quick action on Ludwig's part prevents them from falling off the bed. Matthew slides down anyway, pulling Ludwig with him until he's pinned between Matthew and the side of the bed. They kiss again, and Matthew bites so hard Ludwig can't stifle a groan. Then those slender fingers are in Ludwig's hair, pulling as his hips roll again and Matthew makes this odd sort of breathy half-growl that sounds very strange in Matthew's light tenor.

They both pull back, and Matthew's eyes are heavy-lidded and dark. Ludwig can't look away from the way his lips shape around the "Do you want to put the blindfold on now?"

Ludwig nods.

Matthew reaches across Ludwig onto the bed, grabbing for the blindfold, and kisses the very tip of Ludwig's nose as he ties it on, slowly and carefully, the way he always does. Ludwig can imagine the smile on his face as he pulls away, soft and wide and white-toothed, and he flushes a little—he can't help it, really.

"O-kay," Matthew says cheerily, "and now I think you should probably not have clothes on anymore." Ludwig is about to say that it's hardly fair if Matthew hasn't even taken his shirt off yet, but then he slides his hands down Ludwig's chest and stomach to his belt and undoes it alarmingly quickly. Then his hands are— _oh Lord_ —in his pants and palming him, one sliding around to dart into his boxers and grab at his backside again and the other— _oh God._

"You squeaked again!" Does Matthew sound—gleeful? Ludwig would roll his eyes, if the gesture could have been noted. Instead, he raises his eyebrows as Matthew pulls Ludwig's pants down his thighs, and shifts a little uncomfortably as his boxers follow them. He knows it's really a little ridiculous to be self-conscious when this...sort of thing has been going on between them for years and years, but even though he can't see he can feel Matthew's eyes on him.

There's a cheery "Hm!" from in front of Ludwig, and Matthew shuffles even closer in order to tie Ludwig's hands behind his back with the soft cloth, a twin to the one obscuring his vision. When he's done, Matthew runs his hands up Ludwig's arms to settle on his shoulders and gives him a quick peck on the lips, so light Ludwig's not entirely sure whether it happened.

"Is that okay?" Matthew murmurs. "Not too tight?"

"It's fine."

Matthew hums again, and his hands drop from Ludwig's shoulders to run over him again, just—touching, scratching lightly along his chest and tickling the insides of his thighs, and he laughs quietly every time Ludwig squirms a little, trying to accustom himself again to the way Matthew nuzzles at the space right under his ear and rubs circles into his hip bones.

Matthew's hips are rocking into his, and when he kisses Ludwig, he pulls the hair at the back of Ludwig's head so he's the one leaning up into the kiss. Suddenly, though, he's not—the warm body is gone from his lap, the soft mouth has left, the quick hands no longer scratch and stroke, and Ludwig is surprised to find himself disoriented, blindfolded and separated from the man he knows can't be more than three feet away.

There are footsteps to his left, quick and light, and then the soft, fabric sound of someone sitting on the bed, and a hand—Matthew's hand—settles in his hair, tousling the strands.

"Turn around?"

He does, on his knees, and his nose bumps Matthew's knee. There is a faint giggle, and then there are fingers on his lips, faint calluses across the pads. Before he can stop himself, Ludwig kisses the tip of Matthew's thumb, quickly, and he can almost hear the other man smile.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

Matthew always asks that, ever since the first time they tried this, and Ludwig answers with a nod, like he has every time.

"And you remember the safeword, right?"

Another nod.

Ludwig leans into Matthew's touch as the other cradles his jaw in one hand and kisses his forehead, lightly, and Matthew's thumb swipes over Ludwig's lips to the corner of his mouth, as he says "Move forwards a little please?"

He shuffles forwards on his knees, and then there is the faint clink of a belt buckle and the rustle of clothing before a hand is placed on the back of his head nudging him forward, and Ludwig closes his eyes behind the blindfold and opens his mouth.

It's been too long since he's last done this, since he's last been intimate with Matthew at all, and the Canadian lets out a ragged "Oh—oh wow" as he thrusts in minutely. Soon it turns into soft "mm"s and his hands don't stop moving over Ludwig's head and neck, now dragging through his hair, before resting on the sides of his face, and that is familiar too.

Matthew shudders above him, fingers tightening in Ludwig's hair, and Ludwig hollows his cheeks and slides his mouth down as far as he can. It's a little clumsy, he can't see or use his hands, but he knows how to do this and he must be doing something right, anyway, judging by the way Matthew moans when Ludwig moves his head back up, shifting from sucking to licking. His cheeks are flushed, he knows, and he can imagine the dark pink spreading across Matthew's round face, and the "o"-shape of his mouth and the curve of his spine. The hand on his head pushes him forward again, and Ludwig gags slightly, nose brushing the hair at Mathew's base.

Matthew mumbles in French somewhere above him, and his words slide down Ludwig's spine to curl up at its base. Ludwig bobs his head in response, and he feels calm, so calm, and there is nothing else demanding his attention but Matthew, no graphs or reports. Matthew's warm hands flit from his scalp to his face and Ludwig leans into them.

He's not sure entirely how long he stays there, knelt in front of the Canadian, but eventually his head is pulled backwards and off, and there’s another fabric sound as the bed creaks the tiniest bit. Matthew is in front of him and kissing him, quietly, hands on his shoulders. He slips a hand down, between Ludwig's thighs, squeezes him gently, just enough that his breath stutters.

"Stand up?" Matthew whispers.

Ludwig does, knees stinging a little from the carpet.

Matthew touches the small of his back, gently, and guides him to bend over the edge of the bed, the side of his face pressed into the soft sheets. Ludwig feels Matthew sit next to him, and hears the pop of a lube container.

A kiss is pressed to Ludwig's shoulder as a finger is pressed inside.

Matthew moves it so slowly, so gently, that Ludwig actually whimpers, and then turns even redder—his face is nearly burning. Matthew knows Ludwig's body as well as Ludwig knows Matthew's, and his finger brushes against _that_ spot and Ludwig's hips, entirely outside of his control, twitch back.

Meanwhile, Matthew's lips have moved up along the slope of Ludwig's shoulder to his neck and Ludwig knows that Matthew knows how sensitive his neck is and that's not entirely fair— _oh God_ —

Ludwig groans a little, and Matthew smiles against his neck before biting, hard. There'll be a mark in the morning, Ludwig knows, but it doesn't matter because Matthew pushes in the next two fingers, he's always been just a bit impatient when they do this. But then, it's not really impatience so much as it is—Ludwig's not sure what it is, besides good and _oh-god-like-that-again-please._

Shaking, Ludwig rocks his hips back again. His legs hurt a little, not bad, but the position he's in is a bit awkward and his knees are bent oddly to accommodate it. The way Matthew spreads his fingers apart, stretching, is quite a distraction, though, and Ludwig balls his hands into fists and bites his lip. He twists back and manages to kiss Matthew on what must be right beneath his eye—it is, his cheek curves just so there—and Matthew laughs quietly before kissing him on the temple and sliding his fingers deeper, and then nearly out.

Then in again, slowly, so slowly it takes all of Ludwig's rapidly fraying self-control not to writhe, and his mouth drops open and his eyebrows slide up. Stroking Ludwig's hair out of his face, Matthew crooks his fingers just so and holds them there.

"A-aah—"

"You like that?"

Ludwig would fix him with his most incredulous look if he had the capacity for doing so right now, but instead he groans again and nods.

Matthew nuzzles against Ludwig's neck, and Ludwig can picture him stretched out next to him, one hand in Ludwig's hair and the other stretched down, fingers buried deep, and the way his legs are folded so they brush against Ludwig's side, and the smile that is doubtless on his face.

Those slender fingers press just a little deeper, and he can't hold back the next "ohh" that escapes his lips.

It's... odd, really, how Matthew is never forceful these times. Rough, yes, forward, yes, but he's never been forceful—never tried to hurt Ludwig, never gone ahead uncaring, and there's no way Ludwig can think of to express his gratitude, because Matthew's always been better at that as well. What Ludwig can do, though, is make sure Matthew knows he's okay, he can do this, and he does, with faint pants and gasps as those fingers continue their motions inside him.

Far too soon, Matthew pulls his fingers out, nosing at Ludwig's jaw. When he whispers "Are you ready?" his breath is warm and damp in Ludwig's ear, and Ludwig whispers back "Yes, yes" and parts his legs a little further, still not in the most comfortable of positions. The weight is gone from beside him, and there are palms running down his back to his hips, as lips press to his spine. A vague hum of appreciation—and then—

—Matthew pushes in, just as slowly as he had with his fingers, and Ludwig realizes five seconds too late that he's mouthing please into the mattress. Matthew's hand twines with his own bound ones for just a second before it digs into his hips and the Canadian begins to thrust.

It's as though Ludwig's head is full of a kind of fog, through which the small noises Matthew makes, the ‘oh-gods’ and ‘mm’s and ‘loveyous’ (these last spoken as one word, as though the concepts are inseparable, and they crowd the back of Ludwig's head until he thinks he might fall apart—God he's missed this—him—all of it) slip clear as bells, and the constant sensations—the in-out-in, the way Matthew pulls Ludwig's hips back, though he's definitely not doing all the work there, the way he bends close to Ludwig and kisses and whispers and bites, even the feel of cloth at his wrists and against his face—slide up from his hips and down from his head and all through his body, and everything else seems so far away—it's just him and Matthew and the sheets beneath his torso.

Ludwig's heart races in his chest as Matthew's pace becomes quicker, more emphatic, and they try to establish some sort of rhythm and fail, and fail, and fail, but that doesn't matter, because the irregularity—how Matthew sometimes slows his hips to deeper, rolling motions or quickens in sharp bursts, how Ludwig is caught between rocking his hips back against Matthew or moving forwards against the bed to gain some kind of relief—makes it all the better, all the sweeter.

Matthew is definitely picking up speed, though, and his thrusts make Ludwig's breath come short and quick and his jaw drops when he realizes the person moaning after every thrust is himself. Then one of Matthew's hands is in his hair, pulling the light blonde strands—

—"Ahhh!"—

—Matthew tugs Ludwig's head back and bites down on his neck, God that stings and it makes his back arch and curve and it drives Matthew further inside of him. His toes and fingers curl, and before Ludwig knows it he cries out, legs shaking, flush spreading down across his chest.

"Bitte!"

"Please what?" Matthew's movements slow again, and Ludwig makes a noise of protest. The hand not in Ludwig's hair has already begun to move downwards from his hip bone, along the v-shape of his hips, and Matthew's voice, still a light tenor, has become lower, a little earthier, and strained.

"I—ahh—" It's always so embarrassing to say these things, to plead, is and always has been, and he knows he's red all over, but God he just needs— "—Let me cum, bitte—"

Matthew's hand covers the little remaining distance and wraps around him, and Ludwig's knees nearly give out then and there.

They don't, though, and Ludwig bucks into Matthew's hand as his fingers curl into fists and he squeezes his eyes shut behind the blindfold, mouthing pleas and curses into the air. Matthew answers him with talented fingers and words said into his neck, little ‘so goods’ and ‘beau’ and ‘Iloveyous.’ It is with these quiet words ringing in his mind, with Matthew finally there, that Ludwig bites down on his lip, shakes, and releases.

Through the hazy aftermath, Matthew is still moving, and it might be a minute and it might be a thousand years before he cries out and jerks his hips one last time. When he pulls away from Ludwig and lets go of his hair, Ludwig slides to his knees, still panting.

He should not feel lost when Matthew is right there, but he can't touch him, can't feel him, and it's cold, sweat drying on his skin.

Hands on his shoulders—Matthew's hands on his shoulders—pull him upwards and forwards, and Ludwig realizes through the fog that Matthew is trying to get him onto the bed. His legs wobble dangerously as he tries to help, but they manage, and Matthew pulls Ludwig to his warm body and clumsily unties his hands. He unties the blindfold next, and Ludwig winces a little at the sudden light, squeezing his eyes shut.

Resting his head against Matthew's chest—he had, at some point, removed his clothes, and it would be useless to wonder entirely when, since sudden clothing loss was another talent of Matthew's—Ludwig wraps his arms around the Canadian’s waist and opens his eyes.

Matthew sighs happily, stroking Ludwig's hair. "That was good."

Ludwig nods, too tired to say anything.

"I'm glad you're back," Matthew cuddles closer and kisses him. They're both sticky and need to take a shower, but they're too warm and too finally there to move, curled up in each other.

This is familiar, and there are no tariffs and no reports, and Ludwig does not have to think about Germany at all.


	7. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada is playful when it comes to his German.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6486037/1/Playfulness  
> "Playfulness" by superxXxSAMURAI

Germany had been trying to get a good night's rest-after having finished quite the large amount of paperwork, and hadn't even allowed his lover to help as usual-when he felt a touch to his face, a light touch that moved from his brows and glided down towards his chin with a surprising amount of softness. His closed eyelids fluttered open just a bit, and he knew it was a mistake to do so since a chuckle sounded near his face. His Süßer now knew that he was awake! He stubbornly kept his eyes closed though even as he felt cool hands run over his tank top and shorts, dipping under the material of his shirt first which made the German gasp. Damn Canada for being one of the colder countries!

"N-Nein," Ludwig replied sleepily as he groped at the hands touching his torso, squirming lightly as the tips of Matthew's fingers rubbed at his nipples playfully. "St-stop, Matthew...!" Swallowing slightly, he bit his lip when Canada's teeth nipped at his neck gently, nibbling on the skin lightly until Germany was panting below his lover. It didn't help that Matthew's hands were still messing with his now erect nipples, tugging lightly and rubbing playfully.

Heated eyes gazed down at Germany silently, a playful smile still in place as the German gave him a small glare. Ludwig did look tired, but Matthew could have cared less at the moment. He had looked very good sleeping, and it certainly wasn't Matthew's fault that he couldn't help himself.

"Süßer, let me sleep..."

Ignoring the harmless glare, the Canadian chose to stay quiet and instead moved closer to run his tongue over the German's neck and cheek, trailing his way to his lips-lips that he loved.

Screwing his eyes shut at the tongue licking on his skin, Germany blushed red.

"Nnm...!"

Ludwig could have said he didn't like being licked like he was, but he knew that was a damned lie. Matthew knew he secretly liked it from the way Ludwig's blush traveled down his neck, and his toes curled as he squirmed helplessly. Kissing those now moist, soft lips, Matthew pried them open easily with his tongue, the flavor of wurst dancing on his taste buds as it intertwined with Ludwig's own who was weak to his kisses- _ oh so very weak _ . And Matthew found this delightfully wonderful. Just kissing Ludwig was a variation of sex all on its own!

Germany sucked in a breath upon feeling his lover pulling back and turned his face away shyly. Those sensual kisses always made him terribly shy afterwards, but Gott, they were so...! There was just no way to describe the feel of a starving tongue and wanting lips pressing up against his own in an almost vicious effort to devour his mouth. Despite being unable to describe the feeling, it was incredible and left him wanting more than kisses from the Canadian.

Matthew smirked upon seeing Ludwig's embarrassment and pulled up the German's tank top to sample his torso, specifically his abs as though they were one of Ludwig's delicious sweets he liked to spoil him with. This made the German squirm, and they both loved it.

It wasn't long before he heard the squeak when he got down to Ludwig's navel.

"M-Matt! ...N-nein...!"

Chuckling against Ludwig's solid, rippling lower torso the sampling only continued as Matthew’s tongue flicked over the small inward slope which he knew drove Ludwig simply mad! When the squirming started, Matthew wrapped his arms around the German and held him steady as he slurped and tasted happily. Ludwig always cleaned himself impeccably, and Matthew took advantage of this by tasting his navel whenever he could.

"Nein-Gott-NEIN! Süßer... Süßer..."

...And his whimpering was so cute.

Strong fingers fisted his hair, but Matthew didn't mind as he continued his erotic slurping noises for another moment before pulling away to nibble on Ludwig's abdomen, having had his fun with his navel...for now.

"N-Nnn... W-wait! G-Wait...!"

...But Matthew did not wait, and proceeding downward, his hands tugged on Ludwig's short boxers. Removing them from his hips, they slid off his tantalizing thighs with ease and were thrown to the floor, forgotten for now. Matthew’s greedy hands spread Ludwig's thighs quickly as he eyed his prize for his efforts: a swollen cock that was leaking heavily just for him-because of  _ his _ actions. He didn't have to look up to know that Ludwig couldn't look at him just then now that he could see how "happy" he was. Maybe Matthew wouldn't apologize this time even though it was silly to apologize for being hard-up; it had been his goal to get Ludwig aroused anyway...!

Licking his lips, his tongue tasted the thick pre-release, earning a groan of pleasure and began to suck lightly on the leaking tip.

"Mmm..."

His lover's moan sent a chill up Germany's spine and a tingle throughout his body as he lay there panting. He was somewhat against receiving such kisses-or, as it was known, blowjob-but they were still wonderfully amazing. The German couldn't deny that. Who could?

"G-gott...Gott, Kanada... Mehr...! Bitte..."

Taking in most of his lover's length with a groan at Ludwig's breathy words, Matthew sucked slowly, teasingly to draw more sounds from the one below him.

"Nnngh...A-ach! M-mehr...I-I'm begging, verdammt...!"

Unable to chuckle or grin with a full mouth, Matthew took in the last few centimeters of his lover-deep throating-and sucked hungrily. He wanted to please Ludwig, his shy lover...

"Jaa! Jaa! Oh Gott Liebe...!"

His words and moan spurred the Canadian on, to bob his head and toy with the length with his devilish tongue. A loud groan alerted Matthew to the German's release, and he braced himself for it quickly. Ludwig usually shot a lot...

"GOTT-KANADA!"

"MMM!"

Drinking the thick release in five tasty swallows, Matthew pulled away with a smirk directed up at Ludwig-as he licked his lips clean-who was flushed a dark red and even seemed a little annoyed even though he was satisfied for now.

"..."

"...Blowjob."

The cocky word earned him a foot to the face.

"Verdammt, Kanada. Du weißt, ich hasse blowjobs..."

Grabbing the foot in a firm grip, Matthew licked the clean sole happily-earning an embarrassed noise-and chuckled.

"Votre sperme dit autre chose, l'Allemagne."


	8. Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia made a bet with Canada... And lost. Now, Canada claims his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/5810468/1/No-Escape
> 
> "No Escape" by thosegreenapples

Matthew dragged Ludwig along behind him until they finally got to his house. He grinned as he pulled the German into the bedroom, closing, and locking the door.

"Matt-," Ludwig started, standing there. He looked uneasy, though he made no attempt to escape, not that he could anyway. Matthew only grinned at his captive.

"Now, now, Ludi," he said calmly, advancing towards the German. "I won't hurt you… badly." He continued to walk towards Germany, watching the slightly taller nation back away until there was nothing but the wall behind him.

Matthew took hold of Ludwig's wrists and pulled them above his head, pressing his arms against the wall. He leaned over Lud until he was eye level with him, a grin playing on his lips. Ludwig shifted only slightly. Matthew knew he was getting uncomfortable… and a little worried.

Germany winced slightly when Canada nibbled his ear and licked up his jaw line, pinning him against the wall with his own body. He let one of Lud's hands go and ran his hand down the German's tense form. Once he found Ludwig's waist, he smiled and kissed him, pushing his hand up his shirt, feeling his body go completely stiff. Smiling, he felt Lud's chest, running his fingers over the warm skin.

Ludwig pulled his head away, grabbing Matthew's shoulder with his free hand, whispering, "Kanada, your hands are cold!"

Matthew could only smile as his hand trailed around Ludwig's side and onto his back. "Then warm them, Ludi," he replied in a low voice, right into the German's ear.

Ludwig closed his eyes tightly. How did he come to be subject to this? Oh yes, Gilbert and his stupid gambling habit… He shouldn't have let Matthew do this… but he wasn't sure he wanted the Canadian to stop…

Canada began pulling Germany's jacket off, finally letting his other wrist go, though putting his knee to the wall between Ludwig's legs, keeping him from going anywhere. Tossing the jacket aside, Matthew began unbuttoning Ludwig's shirt. The German put his hand on Canada's chest, uncomfortable in his current position.

"Matthew," he muttered, trying to shift against him. "Get off me."

A terrible grin crossed Matthew's face. He pulled Ludwig from the wall, keeping him just barely off the ground by holding him around the waist. Canada turned and threw him onto the bed, crawling over him.

"Better?" he asked softly. Ludwig only gazed up at him in reply, feeling Matthew tugging his shirt open. At this point, he really could say nothing. He just wanted this to be over.

Matthew licked Ludwig's stomach then pulled his hoodie off and tossed it to the floor. He ran his cold fingers along Lud's chest, down to his stomach, then around his waist line, just over his belt. Ludwig shuddered slightly, closing his eyes, waiting for his tormentor's next move. Sure enough, he felt his belt pulled loose, heard the zipper of his pants come down. Matthew pulled his pants off, tossing them to the floor, stripping Ludwig of comfort and dignity. Germany shifted slightly before feeling the weight of the Canadian fall against him again.

Matthew began kissing Ludwig in a demanding fashion, pulling reluctant moans from him. The Canadian wrapped his arms around Ludwig, running his hands along the tense back. Finally, he slipped his hands down Lud's underwear, only to have Ludwig break the kiss in a gasp.

"At least give me the decency of not being the only one naked through this torture," Ludwig hissed. He looked up at Matthew's grin again. Silently, the Canadian got back to his knees and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. He pulled his belt and pants off next, leaning low over Ludwig.

"Better?" he whispered in his ear. Lud sighed again, still not daring to respond. Next thing he knew, Matthew was on him again, the Canadian's tongue licking every corner of Ludwig's mouth. He could feel the cold hands on his bare skin again, playing their way into the last bit of Ludwig's clothing.

Suddenly, Germany was flipped onto his stomach, his last clothing stripped from him. He gasped with surprise, clutching onto the sheets, hearing the Canadian chuckle with cruelty. The cold hands ran over his body, the breath hot and wanting against his neck. Matthew's tongue ran against Ludwig's neck, capturing the warm skin with his demanding lips. Canada's hand finally wrapped around Germany's already hardening member, making the German desperately fight against moaning. He was still tense and trying not to give in.

Matthew smiled as he began moving his hand up and down, forcing regretful moans from Ludwig. The Canadian shifted, pulling his own underwear off and pushing Germany's legs apart.

"Matthew…" Ludwig hissed, his grip on the sheets tightening. He could get through this. He's been through worse… right? Maybe not. He couldn't imagine being in such a position. But here he was, pinned under a man who used to be his enemy.

Was it really that bad, though?

Ludwig couldn't respond to the sudden thought before Matthew buried himself inside him. Lud gasped, letting out the air with a loud moan, arching slightly against the Canadian. He could no longer fight the moans or the feelings that were burning inside him. There was no denying why it went this far. The Canadian turned him on. He could only blame himself for this.

Matthew began going harder, sucking on Ludwig's neck, feeling his hot body quivering slightly beneath him. Lud hadn't moved from the position Matthew had put him in. Canada wondered what the German was thinking. He seemed to be angry, but not exactly at Matthew.

Ludwig had reached his limit. He arched against Matthew and cried out softly, his entire body shaking at his orgasm. He felt Matthew cum, too, the tall Canadian growing tense and gasping. Finally, it passed, leaving the two collapsed on the bed in a trembling heap, their breathing loud against the silent room.

"Matthew," Ludwig whispered, though he had yet to find something to say.

Silence, save their breathing, overtook them once more. Finally, Canada shifted off of Germany, rolling onto his back, his eyes closed. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" he whispered. A small grin played on his lips. "But I'm sure you won't think that in a while."

Ludwig gazed at him for a while, slowly sitting up. He finally looked around the room feeling a bit upset. After finding that the Canadian wasn't about to make any other moves, he stood and picked up his clothing. Gathering all his clothes, he looked back at Matthew.

"The bathroom's three doors to the left, if you want to wash off," He said, still gazing at the ceiling. Ludwig only nodded in reply, pulled his underwear and pants on, unlocked and opened the door, walked out, closed it behind him, and went to wash himself off.


End file.
